Rokka no Yuusha - Child of the Goddess
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: She couldn't have lived a happier life. But today she would be committing suicide. She had no other choice; her duty to protect the secrets that her hidden temple held, and her duty to protect the young child chosen by the Goddess of Fate was more important than her own life. It was a sacrifice she had to make. For the child, and for the world.
1. Prologue

**Rokka no Yuusha: Child of the Goddess**

 **Summary:** Adlet Mayer has just stumbled across a mysterious three hundred year old secret about the Goddess of Fate. What consequences does this have for The Kingdom of Aurora?

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fan-fiction story of the Anime/Manga/Light Japanese Novel; Rokka no Yuusha, and is in no way affiliated with the actual story in any of the aforementioned media. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant. However, any characters that are not related to any copyrights are copyrighted to Elemental-Zer0, as are any adaptions/variations to the plot set out in the original author's story/plot.

 **Authors Note:** So I played the "What If…?" game and came up with this little ditty. Don't expect regular or quick updates though as I'm a sporadic writer and my real world life kidnaps me often. Sorry in advance.

Anyways, let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it _politely_ otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any real chapters…)

* * *

 **Prologue: The Double Defeat**

Adriette Maia was the High Priestess of the hidden Temple of the Flower. She was a loving, caring, warm hearted leader of the temple and her fellow temple dwellers loved and respected her dearly. She was young looking, in her early twenties and was a very beautiful woman with her long auburn hair held back from her face by twin strands being tied behind her head, her pale skin and icy sky blue eyes. She couldn't have lived a happier life.

But today she would be committing suicide. She had no other choice. Her duty to protect the secrets that her hidden temple held and her duty to protect the young child chosen by the Goddess of Fate was more important than her own life.

With a desperate breath, Adriette pulled the child close to her and wrapped her arms around small body protectively. The child clutched at her robes, fearful of the strange noises coming from outside the Sacred Forest. For reasons unknown, the demons steered clear of the forest. Adriette cared not to question the miracle but rather used it to her advantage. She tore through the familiar pathways and found herself at the bank of the Sacred Lake. With nary a thought for reverence or respect, she sprinted into the shallow waters of the bank, disturbing the pearly white surface of the waters. She held the young Saint close to her chest as she waded further into the waters, pausing only when the waters reached her waist.

Adriette only had desperation on her mind and she called out to the Goddess for help.

"Goddess hear me now, your acolyte of the Flower calls you! Help us in this hour of need!" She looked down at the young child in her arms. Two years with the young Saint had given her a healthy dose of maternal protectiveness over the child and it broke her heart to have to let the young one go so soon. "Take your chosen child someplace safe." She said with tears welling up in her eyes. The young Saint looked up at her with enquiring amber eyes, curiosity clear and abundant. "Use my life, whatever is left of it. Use it to protect this miracle." She continued softly. She held the young Saint close to her own body as she sank deeper into the supernatural waters until the water level reached to just under her chest. As soon as the child's skin made contact with the water, the lake began to softly glow. "Use my body, let me protect this dear one with your power." She prayed with tears flowing from her eyes. She knew she would not live through this last act of defiance against the Maijin. She knew she would never set her eyes upon the young miracle in her arms again and she feared for the child's future but she trusted the Goddess unwaveringly. She would guide and protect her chosen Saint until the day the child could stand alone and wield the Goddess' powers without aid.

Her plea was heard and the lake responded.

At that moment, a few of her battle-worn monks ran forward onto the bank of the Lake and found her in the waters.

"High Priestess!" One called out in distress. She turned to face them, the child was clearly visible in her arms and they suddenly knew that she was about to do something irreversible. She gave them a soft smile of goodbye just as the waters began to glow brighter and rise up around her and the child.

As soon as the two were out of view, a bright light blinded the remaining monks who bore witness to the spectacle. The waters rose then, and in a sudden rush, flooded the forest and the hidden temple built around it. It washed away the demonic creatures, turning them to ash with its very touch. It spilled into each chamber and flooded every ruined building. It enveloped each of the temple's devout followers and took them into its embrace before crystallising completely, trapping everyone and everything it had touched in a crystallised tomb.

The remaining demons for some reason could not get close to the crystal, it was like a barrier had been erected. One that could repel all of Maijin's creatures and turn them all to ash. The attacking Demon lord sneered at his thwarted attempts of domination upon the Temple of the Flower.

His plans however had not been completely destroyed. Tgurneu grinned slowly as he glanced down at the large box of scrolls his minions had managed to pilfer from the now crystallised Library of the Monks. Even as a wrenching tug from his core suddenly ignited within sending a blinding pain throughout his grotesque mimicry of natural life, Tgurneu grinned.

The current Braves had just defeated the Maijin again but Tgurneu wasn't undeterred. The Maijin may not have awoken fully this time round but there was always next time. This was just one battle of many. In another three hundred years the war would begin again and the information hidden in these scrolls would help him create a rather nasty surprise for the human race when that time came.

He was going to spend the next three hundred years using the information from these scrolls to perfect their trump card; a human/demon hybrid.

* * *

A/N: So that's the prologue. Is anyone interested in the next chapter?


	2. Chapter One: Distracting Dreams

**Rokka no Yuusha: Child of the Goddess**

 **Summary:** She couldn't have lived a happier life. But today she would be committing suicide. She had no other choice; her duty to protect the secrets that her hidden temple held, and her duty to protect the young child chosen by the Goddess of Fate was more important than her own life. It was a sacrifice she had to make. For the child, and for the world.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fan-fiction story of the Anime/Manga/Light Japanese Novel; Rokka no Yuusha, and is in no way affiliated with the actual story in any of the aforementioned media. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant. However, any characters that are not related to any copyrights are copyrighted to Elemental-Zer0, as are any adaptions/variations to the plot set out in the original author's story/plot.

 **Authors Note:** So I played the "What If…?" game and came up with this little ditty. Don't expect regular or quick updates though as I'm a sporadic writer and my real world life kidnaps me often. Sorry in advance.

Anyways, let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it _politely_ otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any real chapters…)

* * *

 **Chapter One: Distracting Dreams**

Adlet Mayer wasn't normally one who dwelled on the pointless lingering feelings of dreams. After all, a dream was just one's imagination attempting to recap one's experiences but with a flamboyant and unnecessary flair that seemed to confused matters rather than creating any kind of relative clarity. Dreams were inconsequential. They weren't beneficial in the waking world. They had no tangibility.

So why had this one stuck with him?

Why was he so confused and distracted by this one dream; a dream he couldn't remember when awake? He'd had this dream before. Many times as a child he'd woken in a cold sweat but only ever able to remember one small lingering feeling of being smothered in darkness. It had sent his heart racing in the past and it sent his heart racing now and to this day he still had no recollection of what he had just dreamed about. He breathed heavily as he tried to calm himself down. What was the point in getting so worked up over something he couldn't even remember? It served him no purpose other than to distract him when he needed to be focussed and alert.

His older sister – rest her soul in peace – had asked the village healer to help him when he first started having the dreams but the old woman had just told him it was stress. He was working himself too hard and worrying over things too strongly. Well, with what had happened over the last few days; becoming a Brave, the daring chase through the fog forest after having been accused of deceit and trickery, the battles with several of the Kingdom's greatest warriors, the exhaustion and the mental despair when his first friend; the Princess no less, turned out to be a traitor… he really couldn't blame his mind for conjuring up a stress related dream now, could he?

The flame haired boy gave out a frustrated sigh before sitting up and moving closer to the camp fire they had built earlier that evening. It was a quiet night, no demons had bothered them for a while and it was beginning to make him nervous. Quiet demons in the human realms were always something to be very cautious of so quiet demons in their own lands couldn't be a good sign. Having studied demonology to the point of exhaustion, Adlet could confidently say that this was not a favourable omen. And where was Hans? He was supposed to be on watch tonight.

"Nyah, couldn't sleep?" As if it had been timed, the catlike assassin emerged from the shadows of the strange deformed trees they had taken shelter in. Adlet hid his surprise well, just as he'd been taught over his years with Master Spiker. Hans was a strange one. The darker hued boy claimed to be an assassin for hire and from their battles in the barrier – both against and side by side – Adlet could tell the boy had some very formidable fighting skills. He was very stealthy and had the grace that only a feline creature could best. However, the boy's mannerisms were disarming and confusing. The boy killed for a living but was charming and seemed to honour a very considerate and sympathetic set of morals. Was it part of the charm to disarm and then strike? Or was he just an honourable killer? What made him choose the path he currently walked? Adlet didn't know but as they travelled together he felt the answers creeping forward. He could trust Hans not to suspect him again of deceit. He could even trust the boy to have his back in a battle and worked incredibly well with the other's movements. He could read Hans' battle stances and know where to avoid, parry and strike when fighting alongside the other teen. It was like they'd been fighting together for years. But could he trust the assassin not to carry out a contract if the catlike boy was paid to kill him, even if he was one of the Braves? What would the boy do?

"Nah, had a freaky dream. I can never seem to drop off again after it happens." He replied nonchalantly, unwittingly letting it slip that he'd had this dream before, enough to have a routine when it occurred. Hans picked up on it, displaying his ability to pick up on the smaller details and know when they were important and when they weren't. It was another unnerving trait that had Adlet on guard with the other boy.

"Sounds like you've had this dream a few times. Nyah?" He observed. Adlet chastised himself for letting it slip. Their friendship was only skin deep here. They had a job to do and then when it was completed, they'd all go their separate ways back into their previous career paths and that would make Hans quite possibly a formidable enemy again. Especially if the King was still angry at him for interrupting the melee and for breaking out of prison with the Princess no less. Adlet was sure the King believed he'd kidnapped his daughter. He could only imagine what the man would say when he found out the Princess was missing too. No doubt the blame would be on his shoulders then too. If the King decided to hire Hans to find and kill him, then the less inside information he gave the assassin, the better off he'd be when that time came. Of course Hans wasn't an idiot, he was a witness when Nashetania had proclaimed her traitorous actions out loud and Hans would probably testify the truth. However, an assassin's job wasn't to question whether their target had done anything wrong or not. Their job was to kill their target regardless of crimes committed or innocence claimed.

"It's been a few years." Adlet replied vaguely, not elaborating any further than necessary. They sat in silence for a few minutes more before Hans broke it again.

"You know, it's widely believed that dreams are an omen of something coming." The dark-haired boy began. Adlet frowned lightly into the fire, wondering where Hans was going with this line of enquiry. "You'll be sure to let us know if it's anything big enough for us all to worry about, nyah?" He added with that cheeky but serious smile in place. Adlet just stared at the boy for a moment, it was hard to read the boy. Was he joking? Poking fun? Or serious? Would he offend the boy if he laughed or would he offend him if he didn't? Adlet was lost. "Is it that bad?" Hans asked, staring back at him and clearly misinterpreting Adlet's silence for ominous news. The question threw Adlet for a second before he let out a soft laugh of disbelief. It seemed Hans truly believed that dreams were warnings. Who'd have thought it?

"No. It was nothing. Just a feeling of helplessness." Adlet finally relented. He leaned backwards onto his hands and stared up at the star scribbled sky, losing himself to his thoughts.

"Never thought you'd be familiar with that feeling, nyah. Thought the 'strongest-man-in-the-world' wouldn't have that kind of weakness." Hans ribbed, his tone light but Adlet frowned in response all the same.

"Strength isn't defined by the lack of weakness or feelings of the same ilk." He replied, "Strength comes from knowing your weaknesses well enough to greet them like an old friend and set them aside to achieve what they are talking you out of doing." Adlet knew this was the truth, and knew it well. He'd experienced his fair share of seemingly helpless situations but had still come out the victor nonetheless. It was only fair to believe that true strength came from the perseverance to see something through and be the one still smiling at the end despite whether the battle was lost or won.

Hans stared at him, Adlet could feel the other teen's eyes picking him apart and trying to figure him out. The flame haired teen had apparently piqued the young assassin's interest on a more intellectual level and Adlet wasn't sure if that stood in his own favour or not. If he could get Hans to become friends with him perhaps he'd have a potential ally when this was all over instead? He'd like that option preferably. But Adlet wasn't an optimistic thinker, he was a practical opportunist. He'd take what he could get and make the most of it.

"You talk like an old man sometimes." Hans replied after a time. "It's unnerving, nyah." He added with a hint of emotion in his voice. This piqued Adlet's interest immeasurably.

"Why's that?" He asked, attention riveted on the mysterious boy before him. However Hans just gave him a long glance before revealing a very feline grin. It was a message that said if Adlet wanted to keep his secrets, then Hans would keep his own secrets also. Adlet couldn't stop himself from smiling at being caught. He glanced up again at the stars above, ignoring the nagging feeling his dream had left behind. It worried him that he couldn't shake the feeling like normal. Its echoes still resonated within him.

Perhaps Hans was right? Perhaps the dream was trying to warn him of something?

* * *

The following morning they'd packed up quickly and efficiently and were on their way to their next destination. Mora stayed toward the rear of the group where she could watch the other Braves with a calculating eye. Being the saint of Mountains and the Head of the All Heaven's Temple, there wasn't much she didn't know about the legends of the Braves and the Goddess of Fate. So she didn't appreciate not having in depth knowledge of three of the Braves stood among them. She'd hoped that she could work her knowledge of each individual's weaknesses to her advantage and hopefully do what any parent would do for their child. However, there were three Braves she knew next to nothing about.

Hans was formidable and unknown. A self-proclaimed assassin with the mannerisms of a cat. His outward nature appeared laidback and fairly carefree and what little he'd revealed of himself showed that he had a fairly unhealthy trait for monetary gain. He was sharp minded and quick to pick up small details which was mandatory for his line of work. However, she knew nothing about him other than the aforementioned facts. That made him dangerous. She could gamble on his apparent perverse greed for money, but somehow she wasn't sure if he'd fall for it. He was a strong fighter too, his abilities would easily outmatch hers. She couldn't target him easily.

Fremy was curiously not the oddest of the three. She seemed pretty clear cut in what motivates her actions, and she'd pretty much explained truthfully, her abilities and why. Her ability to create explosive material on command was formidable and she was clever, a quick learner. Being half demon was only a skin deep oddity. Inside she was as human as the rest of them with emotions and feelings. Mora could use those to her advantage. However it was the half demons feelings and loyalty to the last remaining unknown Brave that had Mora hesitating and a little concerned.

Adlet Mayer.

Mora had to be careful with this one. He was smart. _Very_ smart. And despite previously scoffing at his declarations of being the strongest man in the world, Mora had to admit the boy was more than capable at fighting. He had single handedly fought off each of their combined efforts to track, capture and kill him all whilst simultaneously figuring out the traitor's plans, protecting everyone else from each other's suspicions _and_ being injured to the point of collapse. He was also quite the leader of their little troupe too. He wasn't too full of himself (despite his arrogant claims of being the strongest) to believe he could do the job alone. He'd ask for opinions from those who had the most experience or expertise in the related topic. If someone disagreed, he'd hold it to vote and he listened to reason. But that just made him indispensable. He was needed for the bigger battle. He'd be the fiery force behind defeating the Maijin and that was why they'd been chosen in the first place.

And if she wanted to save her daughter, she'd have to get close to him. Earn his trust. She wasn't accustomed to buttering up to someone. It was usually the other way around but here she had no choice. She couldn't afford to be suspected as the seventh otherwise her mission in order to save her daughter would fail.

She also had another worry on her mind. The Seventh.

Her mission to kill one of the six braves was difficult enough, but if she happened to accidentally kill the seventh then her plans would have all been for nought. She'd be discovered as a traitor and her opportunity to kill one of the braves would disappear along with any proud standing she had with the group of capable fighters. Her only hope of pulling off her plan was Rolonia but the girl was smitten with Adlet too. The odds were stacked against her and she was rapidly running out of time.

Her options were limited. She'd have to either wait-and-see if they could figure out who the seventh was or hope she got lucky on one of her targets. Hopefully Rolonia would be sympathetic to her cause.

* * *

As they travelled, the day waxed and waned and they soon found themselves in a cavernous area somewhere inside a mountain range. There were brackish carcases of what used to be trees and shrubbery all around bearing no fruit or wildlife to fend off their growing hunger, and the stream they'd found was murky and smelly. If they wanted to stock up they'd have to find something less poisonous.

It was Goldof who had found the cave they'd decided to stay in. It had a long, narrow tunnel into the main area where they'd decided to take refuge. Within that area they'd found a stream that ran along one side of the cavern. The water was clear and fresh and fell from an opening near the top of the cavern's roof which held two fairly sized holes that lead straight to the dusking sky. Over the years, the water had dug a deep ravine into the rocky floor which now formed the stream they were admiring. The stream seemed to disappear into another larger opening at floor level and looked rather dark and ominous. The cavern was fairly large with huge stalagmites and stalactites littered here and there. They made for good dividers when they hung sheets between them; cordoning off several small areas for each gender to change and freshen up in moderate privacy.

The group was soon sat around a roaring fire which was the only light source left after the final rays of daylight left the sky. Chamot chattered away with stories she'd been told - and had been enthralled with - at the temples, with Mora constantly correcting them as she went. Rolonia had heard them too but dutifully listened anyway so as not to appear impolite. Goldof was silent, as had become his depressive nature since Nashetania had revealed her traitory. Fremy merely stared into the fire, listening but not listening simultaneously. Having not really interacted with humans for a long time, the stories half fascinated her but her nature to hold her emotional attachments at bay fought dominantly in the social setting.

None of them however, noticed Adlet's far away and pensive look except for Hans. The young assassin had secretly been keeping tabs on the flame haired boy ever since their discussion the previous night. Despite his indifferent nature, Hans truly believed that dreams held a prophetic quality when it's after effect wouldn't disappear. Watching Adlet in the firelight, Hans could definitely see that the young man's dream had not left him yet and that had the young cat-lover concerned. He waited for the right moment to ask the young leader about the dream he'd had but the opportunity just hadn't revealed itself yet. He'd even laid his bedroll out next to Adlet in the hopes that the task would set them aside from prying ears but Chamot had been consistently present at the time, chatting away at Adlet's polite smile. Hans had wanted to speak to the boy about it all before they found their bedrolls but it was looking to be a fruitless idea. Until Adlet took a breath and sighed as he stood up.

"Sorry Chamot but could you tell me your story tomorrow night? I'm too tired to listen to it all tonight and I want to be able to concentrate on it when you tell it. It sounds like quite the adventure and I wouldn't want to ruin it with my yawning." He said obligingly to which Chamot blinked and gave a wide grin. She hadn't expected such polite manners from the boy who'd tied her up and gagged her back at the temple. It had been the first time she'd been beaten by anyone and she held a slight reverence and almost respect for the young man. So when he treated her like royalty she felt a small sense of pride at his affections. Mora hadn't failed to notice the change in the young girl and it both surprised and annoyed her that she was now no longer the only one who could influence the strongest Saint's behaviour.

Adlet smiled as moved around the fire and behind one of the sheets to find his bedroll. Hans thought quickly but acted slowly so as not to tip anyone off.

"Save me a seat on that date to, Nyah? I'm pretty tired too." He spoke as he stood up. Chamot glanced at him briefly before frowning a little. 'Crap!' Hans thought, 'She's suspicious, quick add something…' "It's been a long day and I haven't had my cat nap today. I look forward to hearing what the Princess did with the dragon scale." He added on quickly as he left the fire circle. Both brushing off any suspicions and proving he'd been paying attention, albeit half-heartedly.

The group went back to their murmuring while Hans slipped behind the sheet intent on finding Adlet… only to find the flame haired youth already snoring away in his bedroll. 'Crap!' Hans grimaced to himself. He could just wake the guy up but he didn't think that'd gain him any merit with the young leader. Eventually, Hans admitted defeat and laid down on his bedroll situated a meter or two away from Adlet's. His was the third watch, Rolonia would be waking him up sometime after the second moon and then he'd be waking Adlet up anyway for his turn after him. He could just ask him then.

With that in mind, Hans allowed himself to drift off.

* * *

 **A/N:** Nothing too dramatic. Just informative for now. I'm not completely happy with this chapter so I may come back to it later to tweak and or fix.


	3. Chapter Two: The Distracting Detours

**Rokka no Yuusha: Child of the Goddess**

 **Summary:** She couldn't have lived a happier life. But today she would be committing suicide. She had no other choice; her duty to protect the secrets that her hidden temple held, and her duty to protect the young child chosen by the Goddess of Fate was more important than her own life. It was a sacrifice she had to make. For the child, and for the world.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fan-fiction story of the Anime/Manga/Light Japanese Novel; Rokka no Yuusha, and is in no way affiliated with the actual story in any of the aforementioned media. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant. However, any characters that are not related to any copyrights are copyrighted to Elemental-Zer0, as are any adaptions/variations to the plot set out in the original author's story/plot.

 **Authors Note:** It's been a while, I know. I'm sorry. I've been so preoccupied with real life craziness you wouldn't even imagine! Anyways I'm temporarily back (I can't guarantee if I'll be able to update much past this post, but we'll see) so please enjoy this next chapter.

Anyways, let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make, please do it _politely_ otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any real chapters…)

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Distracting Detours**

 _The stench of burnt flesh was strong and pungent and it clawed at the back of his throat. He felt breathless and hot. It was too hot. His mind couldn't comprehend the heat or why it was there. There was smoke too. It stung his eyes and dried the air in the room. His eyes teared up, unable to wash away the specks of ash that hung in the hot air before another cloud stung his eyes again._

 _He was scared. He was alone, and he shouldn't have been. Where was she? Where was the sister who'd looked after him? The girl in white?_

 _The sounds of metal clanging outside made him too afraid to leave the room. The sounds were harsh, and nothing like the usual morning practice the brother monks used to do. There were other sounds coming from the windows too. Loud banging and roaring sounds. Like an animal injured or fighting. They were low guttural sounds, loud and grizzly. They didn't make him feel safe at all._

 _He huddled under the silk blankets that had been piled on the bed he'd slept in. he closed his eyes and silently, he called for his sister. The sister in white. He called and called for her like he always had before._

* * *

Rolonia had woken him up almost as soon as his eyes had closed. At least that's how it felt to the feline assassin. Hans couldn't help himself when he thought badly of the young woman for a moment, his naps were sacred, but he understood the situation, and there was no alternative. Security measures were necessary in this situation.

He yawned and stretched and then froze, noticing a whimper in the dark to his right. Rolonia looked over at their pseudo leader and sighed.

"He's been having interesting dreams again." She muttered sympathetically before turning to her own bedroll. Hans' eyes snapped to the young woman and he peered at her from under his long fringe, immediately he remembered Adlet's story of how their fearless leader and the young Saint of Blood had met some years ago under the same master. His eyes narrowed in determination, he saw an opportunity to gain information from her and took it.

"Nyaah, has he always had these 'interesting' dreams?" He asked quietly so as not to wake the others. He glanced down at the man who had lead them safely thus far as he asked his question. He studied the frown and sweat on the flame haired boy's brow. His own frown deepened in concern; ' _interesting_ ' wasn't quite the term he'd use if his dreams had him looking like this.

"Oh? You mean when we stayed with Spiker-Shishō? Hmmm, no not every night." Rolonia revealed innocently, "Just most of them. There were one or two nights where he was too exhausted to even dream." She gave a huff of exhaustion just thinking about the memory, "He was quite the task master. We never had any time to ourselves." She babbled but the conversation was not where Hans had planned to go.

"Did he ever talk about them?" He asked, interrupting Rolonia's lament. She stopped, thrown by the question and then turned her gaze to the sleeping Adlet opposite her. She slumped her shoulders in defeat and sighed a long and angst filled sigh which answered Hans question before she could speak.

"No." She replied. Clearly, she'd been in this position before; watching her friend fight nightly demons of his own creation with no way to help. "But not because he wouldn't talk about it." She added quickly. "The problem was he never could remember what he'd been dreaming about." She explained. "It used to bug him all the time." She said and watched the young leader twitch and stir a little. Hans watched too, the feeling of dread creeping slowly into his being as he watched the boy struggle with his unknown terrors. They all had terrors of their own, some so bad they would forever remain secret. His own childhood had been 'interesting' in that way but something about Adlet's dreams had Hans on edge. The assassin could feel that there was something amiss with it all and he just knew it had something to do with this mission they were all on.

"It's probably for the best." Rolonia spoke as she laid herself down. Hans gave her a querying look before she answered. "Him forgetting." She clarified. "If the sounds he's making are anything to go by, I wouldn't want to remember that terror." She added and then rolled over to fall asleep. Hans stared at her for a moment longer, pondering her thoughts before shifting his gaze back to Adlet who whimpered softly and creased his eyes in his sleep. Without thinking, the assassin laid his hand gently atop the flame haired boy's shoulder and gave it a brotherly squeeze. The gesture had the desired effect and Adlet seemed to relax a little under his hand. The thought to wake the teen from his nightmare flickered across his mind briefly before he swatted it away. No; they all needed as much sleep as they could get, restless or not.

"Fight the good fight leader-sama." He joked to himself, then turned serious. "I don't think we'll get through this without you in one piece." He added solemnly before heading out to the opening of the cave and sitting himself down for the third watch. It was going to be a long and boring two-hour period, but he was already counting them down with impatience. He'd wake Adlet for the next shift and finally have some answers.

* * *

 _His calls went out across the battlefields, alerting every abled mind to his plight. He called and called fervently in panic and despair until he couldn't tell if he was screaming it aloud or not._

 _Gently, softly; she responded. "Hush young miracle, I am with you." His fears lessened a little. She was close, she was coming._

 _Then a sudden thump, thump-thump rocked the door almost off its hinges. He sat up straighter, fear flooding his thoughts and those of his sister-in-white. The door rocked again with a loud set of thumps. Something was on the other side and its aura was saturated with filth. An oily, greasy feeling emanated from behind the door as a low growl permeated through the din from outside._

 _Something had come for him!_

* * *

Hans was only half-way through his watch shift when he felt a plea for help brush past his ear. It was the strangest sensation he'd ever felt. As though it hadn't actually been a noise he'd heard, but rather a passing thought – one that didn't belong to him.

He sat up straighter and peered into the darkness around their cave entrance. Nothing moved and that would have been eerie had it not been the natural way of things in this tragic landscape. He twitched his ears this way and that, much like a cat but with more training for the finer details (and less pointy), but nothing made a physical sound.

' _The wind?_ ' He was about to think but then it happened again. A call. A silent, panicked call for help. A flash of red and gold hair and frightened amber eyes vanished across his eyes before he could really understand what had happened, and his gut translated the feeling instantly. Help Adlet!

* * *

 _The banging grew stronger, the door wasn't going to hold. This was it. Some demonic monster was going to break the door down and eat him!_

* * *

Hans was moving before he even knew he was moving. Adlet was somehow calling for help telepathically. The assassin had jumped to his feet instantly, thoughts of how the man had the ability when only females had the gene for magic warred with the panic of whatever it was that had Adlet calling out in the first place. He entered the sleeping area, a little winded and still buzzing from adrenalin. No one else had woken, no one else had heard their leader's cry for help. How…?

* * *

 _He called out in terror as the door finally shattered from its hinges, sending splinters flying into the room._

* * *

Another feeling of desperation shot through the assassin and his catlike gaze found Adlet's shivering and twitching form in his bedroll. Instantly the feline assassin was by the flame haired teen's side, shaking the boy's shoulders to try and rouse the terrified sleeper.

* * *

 _He barely had time before the beast's claws were on him, fierce piercing fangs sunk deep into his shoulders as he struggled to get free… It was killing him!_

* * *

"Oi, Adlet! Wake up!" Hans tried to whisper but his panic had the sound coming out a lot harsher than he had intended. Maura stirred and Chamot complained, still half asleep before rolling over and ignoring the sounds. Hans quieted then, not really wanting to alert the others to this 'interesting' turn of events but still feeling quite desperate to wake the teen leader up.

But just as he was about to try again, Adlet woke with a gasp and a panicked grip on the nearest thing that happened to be placed nearby – which just so happened to be Hans' tunic. The assassin instinctively gripped the young man's shoulders in a calming but firm grip, steadying their leader as the teen struggled to come back to reality. All the while trying to convince his own heart to calm down while he tried to figure out what this new development meant.

* * *

Adlet gripped whatever it was he'd found purchase on, using it to tether him back to reality. His breathing was too fast and his whole body was shaking with tension and something else. His head hurt like something he'd never felt before and his vision swam before him for a moment before it slowly settled.

"You're ok nya… was just a dream." Hans. Hans was nearby and was holding his shoulders as he trembled from the sheer overload of emotions that he couldn't put a memory to. Again.

Shit. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the tears of fear that had lingered and the new tears of frustration that threatened to overtake him. Why? Why was this happening? What the hell was he supposed to do with lingering feelings that he couldn't put any context to, in the middle of a demon's territory? Any lapse of attention would get them killed, he didn't have time for stupid amnesia-ridden nightmares. He tried, desperately to remember the dream he'd been having, his mind conjuring all sorts of possible triggers but there was just nothing… it was like avoid had opened in his mind and just swallowed the memory of the dream whole.

"Kuso…" He muttered hunching in on himself. His head still throbbed painfully and he wondered why he was in so much pain.

"Nyah… I told you dreams like this were a bad omen." Adlet jerked up and locked eyes with Hans. He'd forgotten the assassin had been there when he'd woken up. His guard had been down, he'd been completely open to attack. Shit! How out of it was he?! "You ok?" The assassin pried, it was then that Adlet noticed the slight tremor in the young man's voice. Hans had been worried. This was… unexpected. And dare he say, awkward too. Adlet tried not to stare.

"Y-yeah…" He lied unconvincingly. They both knew he was far from ok, but he was at least coherent and somewhat in control. "Sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Adlet admitted then made to apologise to the other's but found them fast asleep. This confused him. If he'd made enough of a ruckus to throw Hans into a rescue frenzy and have him come running and worrying the way he had, then surely it'd been loud enough to wake the others too?

"Nyah, it was getting boring anyway." Hans replied softly and stood up offering his hand to their shaken leader. Adlet hesitate but took the offered hand and stood shakily, his energy had been completely spent but he needed air and he needed it now. Hans hovered, following the flame-haired youth as they exited the cavern into the night air.

Adlet closed his eyes and relished the cool air on his sweat-soaked skin. It was cool and stale but better than the stuffy cave. He concentrated on his breathing, letting the rhythmic inhale and exhale of air ground him and relax his tense frame.

"So, when were you going to tell us about your unique ability?" Hans asked casually. And Adlet blinked his eyes open in confusion. He gave the assassin a rather blank but questioning stare, totally confused. Hans sighed, "Nyah, you know…" he said and then gestured to his own head with a strange depiction of a crazy symbol.

Again, Adlet just stared in confusion. Hans sighed in frustration. "Nyah, your gift man. Are you like, secretly a woman?" He asked curiously but seriously.

And Adlet was floored by the question. Why the hell would Hans be asking him this with such a serious face? What on earth had he been saying in his sleep for that question to come out so seriously? Not for the last time, Adlet's frustration at being unable to recall his distressing dreams rose to the surface. "What the hell are you talking about?" He finally asked, wondering if he was still maybe dreaming. But the assassin gazed at him unwaveringly, without a flicker of amusement. This was not a joke and Adlet was not asleep. Whatever had spooked Hans was no joking matter. The feline assassin was deadly serious and Adlet felt a shiver crawl up his spine that had nothing to do with the cool night air.

Hans sat down. The tension rose and Adlet felt a sense of unease growing inside him.

"I think we need to talk about your power of telepathy."

* * *

 **A/N:** So, a little drama for you. Nothing major, just a really big plot point for now. Have you guessed where I'm going with this yet? Probably… I'm not very good at hiding my plot points.


	4. Chapter Three: Memories of a Different K

**Rokka no Yuusha: Child of the Goddess**

 **Summary:** She couldn't have lived a happier life. But today she would be committing suicide. She had no other choice; her duty to protect the secrets that her hidden temple held, and her duty to protect the young child chosen by the Goddess of Fate was more important than her own life. It was a sacrifice she had to make. For the child, and for the world.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a fan-fiction story of the Anime/Manga/Light Japanese Novel; Rokka no Yuusha, and is in no way affiliated with the actual story in any of the aforementioned media. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant. However, any characters that are not related to any copyrights are copyrighted to Elemental-Zer0, as are any adaptions/variations to the plot set out in the original author's story/plot.

 **Authors Note:** Sorry this one is a little shorted than the last chapter. I couldn't really find anything else to add without moving on to a whole new chapter entirely. It's a s good a stopping point as I could reach. Next chapter will hopefully see more team interaction but no promises. Again I can't update regularly as real life is currently very tumultuous atm, so my apologies on that front again.

Anyways, let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make, please do it _politely_ otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any real chapters…)

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Memories of a Different Kind**

" _I think we need to talk about your power of telepathy."_

Adlet's world slowed down as he tried to comprehend this strange comment. He studied the feline assassin carefully. The teen was sat in an imposing posture, relaxed but ready. He wasn't aggressive, nor did he appear uncomfortable. The teen's eyes were passive but determined, and there was no hint of deceit or amusement hidden in them. Adlet frowned inwardly; Hans was not being playful or deceitful. The assassin truly believed that Adlet had performed some kind of telepathy in his sleep.

Adlet's mind then turned over that possibility. Telepathy? Him? But how? Only females had the genetic requirements to use and master magic. Last he checked, he was definitely not female. For all intents and purposes, what Hans believed he'd experienced was impossible. And yet…

Adlet studied Hans' behaviour again, looking for any flaws or tells. It was unnerving, the young assassin was steadfast in his belief. Adlet's world tilted a little. He mentally shook his head. No. This wasn't possible. Hans had to be lying or misunderstood something.

All of the above happened in the blink of an eye in the real world and Adlet came back to reality with disturbed frown. He took a breath and tried not to think too heavily on the matter. Hans was just over tired and clearly hearing things.

"I don't know why you seem to think that, but I can assure you I have no power, least of all telepathy." He replied calmly as he sat himself down on the rock outcropping. He was still too warm from his recent dream that he couldn't recall. He felt Hans' body tense a little and heard the frown in the assassin's voice when he spoke.

"I'm not hearing things, nor did I imagine it, nyah." He said clearly and truthfully. "You definitely called out for help using telepathy. I have felt it before nyah, I recognised the power almost instantly." He added and continued to stare at Adlet. Adlet turned to him surprised and even more confused.

"You've felt a telepathic cry for help before?" The flame haired leader asked curiously. And Hans nodded while pulling out a small working knife that hadn't been used for the kind of work it had been created for, for a long time.

"I've met a lot of unique people in my line of work." He replied, looking away for the first time since they'd stepped outside the cave. "Some more-so than others, nyah." He added, insinuating a deeper message.

The two fell silent for a few minutes, the quiet enveloping each teen inside their own reverie until Hans broke it with a loud sigh. "I know we both have our secrets. I know you don't fully trust me and I'd have less respect for you if you had." The assassin began and Adlet knew this was going to be a truthful and honest conversation, due to the lack of any cat-like noises in the young man's words. He paid careful but guarded attention.

"I'm not a morally righteous person. I've got a past like all of us do and I'm not proud of most of it. But it's the only way of life I know." Hans preluded before getting to his point. He paused for a moment, gathering his breath and courage in the same action. "One job, the target was a young girl. She was a Saint candidate, but her power was too strong for her to control. She was a rich and spoilt brat and ironically had the power of empathy. A sort of similar power to telepathy." The young assassin explained. "In the end the whole village hired me to end the problem and I did. Managed to charge seven fees separately too." He gave an empty smile before it fell, and he looked back at Adlet with a serious look. "She felt me in her rooms before I had moved. She panicked. She screamed both with her voice, and without it. It was in my mind for years after the deed." He confessed, his eyes unwavering in his stare at the young leader.

"I felt it again this evening while you were dreaming about who knows what. It was your voice, your presence and your fear that ran through my mind." Hans finished with a frown. Adlet could only stare, incomprehension clear on his face before he could hide it. "And, it would seem that you had no idea you had even done it." The assassin added before shaking his head in disbelief. Adlet frowned, feeling a little defensive for some unknown reason and just a reasonable amount of fear too.

"What you're accusing me of is impossible. How can a man use magic? It's impossible." Adlet reasoned but Hans just grinned at him in that impish way that couldn't hide the truth if he'd tried.

"And yet here we are." He said with a shrug. Hans was acting nonchalantly about the ordeal but Adlet could see that the event that had panicked him was still lingering. And Adlet wasn't sure what to think about this new impossible. How could he have an ability such as telepathy? Everything he'd been taught to-date told him it was not achievable and yet Hans was not lying.

Then another thought came to the young leader. "What did I say in this telepathic thing I supposedly did?" He asked the young assassin. If he could get a clue, maybe it might trigger a memory of the dreams. That is if he could convince himself to believe the idea that he might have a magical gift. Hans seemed to catch on to the idea too if his grin was anything to judge by.

"Hmmm it wasn't much but you were crying out for a 'sister in white'. Think I saw a demon attacking you too but…" Hans continued to talk but Adlet's mind had latched on to the 'sister in white' comment. Something of a vague memory seemed to struggle to the surface of his mind. A familiar white dress, long dark hair and pale skin that almost glowed. It was so fuzzy and foggy that he almost didn't believe he was seeing it, but the feeling of warmth and safety at her presence was so strong that he knew it had to be real. The full memory was so tantalisingly close that he felt as if he could just reach out and…

"Oi! Adlet! Wake up!" It hadn't been a loud shout, just an urgent tone of voice but all the same, Adlet came back to his senses with a jolt. Hans was suddenly in his view, looking concerned again and it shocked Adlet a little. He'd spaced out again to the point where the outside world had been a mystery to him. His guard had been down yet again and had anything happened he'd probably not be sat here to worry about it.

"Hans." He uttered bewildered. ' _What just happened_?'

"You were drifting in your mind again. No matter what I said you just ignored me." Hans explained. And Adlet looked up at him again in shock. Had he asked the last question out loud? He hadn't meant to do that either. He screwed his eyes shut and bowed his head into his hands to try and block out the headache that was forming between his eyes, again. ' _What the hell is happening to me_?'

"I don't know, but we will need to figure this out soon, nyah. It's creeping me out a little." Hans said and Adlet suddenly jerked his head back up to stare at Hans. He _knew_ he hadn't voiced that last question and yet Hans had answered as though he'd heard it. ' _Is he reading my thoughts_?'

"Nyah… I don't think its me doing the reading, but rather you doing the projecting…" Hans replied and he continued to stare at the flame-haired leader as though he'd grown another head. Which, in comparison to what was happening, seemed less crazy.

Adlet silently despaired. ' _First the dreams, then the half memory and now I'm talking into other people's heads_?!' What was going on? This was impossible!

"Oi, stop freaking out it's giving me a headache." Hans tried but the very fact that Hans had known he was silently freaking out had sent Adlet reeling again.

' _Stop_!' He thought at his own mind. ' _Just stop it_!' Adlet squeezed his eyes shut and with the biggest push of mental exertion he could muster, threw his will into the world and commanded the strangeness to just _stop_.

The stillness that followed was a welcome relief. The silence a reprieve of the tumultuous headache from only moments before.

' _Hush young miracle, I am with you_.' The words of a soft female voice whispered across his ears almost imperceptibly. He knew this voice. It was familiar, warm, and safe. A flash of dark hair, white iridescent skin and imploring green eyes seared itself on to his retinas and suddenly a vision of a Monastery to the Goddess of Fate appeared to him in a flash of agony. Adlet cried out in pain.

Hans was by his side instantly, his hands on the young leader's shoulders in a show of camaraderie support for there was little else he could do to aid the ailing teen. Adlet's shout had been brief and short but he still feared he'd woken someone up. Slowly he blinked away the tears of pain and let his head fall back against the rock wall behind him. Hans, sensing the moment had changed to something less urgent, sat himself down next to the man he'd agreed to follow into the heart of this demonic land.

"Adlet?" Hans asked, his question holding many at once but leaving it open for Adlet to answer as he saw fit. Hans had seen the images too, along with the voice of a female but after that, the connection had just fallen silent.

"I… I'm alright. I think." Adlet answered shakily. "Did you…?" He asked, wondering if Hans had seen and heard what he had but unwilling to really find out.

"Yeah, I saw it and heard it all." Hans replied, knowing what the young teen had been asking without the aid of any telepathic messages. "But I can't hear or see anything from you now. I think you managed to shut it off." Hans added in what he'd hoped was a reassuring manner, but he wasn't convinced he'd pulled it off. "Do you remember any of what you saw just now?" He asked, curious as to whether the same effect that happened when the young leader was dreaming would happen in this waking nightmare too.

"Yeah." Adlet replied and opened his eyes to stare at the starless sky above. "I don't understand what just happened or what I saw… but I remember it." He added and let himself relax a little more against the uncomfortable rock wall supporting him.

It had hurt like nothing he'd ever known before, but he finally had a memory back.

' _But what does it all mean_?' He thought to himself and half expected Hans to respond despite Hans telling him he felt the connection was gone. But the assassin remained silent. It was over. Adlet sighed a little in relief.

* * *

Tgurneu stirred from his musings. He stepped over to a small hole in the wall that served as a window to the forsaken landscape that was his home. Something familiar had stirred in the air this night. Human in origin. He was sure of it. And it was definitely something he had felt before, only it had been 300 years ago. Which seemed impossible to imagine, due to human's life spans being unable to survive much past a hundred years or so. The Maidens of magic were of course an exception, but this was not a Maiden he could feel. He was familiar with all the current Maidens of Magic and their individual auras and this very faint, whisper was different to all of them. Was it a new Maiden of Magic? He pondered. New but old. It confused him.

The only time he remembered feeling this curious and strange aura was when he'd been plundering a monastery just before the Maijin had been defeated the last time. It had been a very clear aura at the time, young too. Very young. In both magic and age. The Priestess had been extremely attentive to the young aura and had done an exceptional job at hiding the source from him before he could find out about the new oddity. But now the aura was back, faint but familiar and alone without its protective Priestess to hide behind.

The oddity piqued his interest and his curiosity became unable to focus on anything else. Tgurneu stood from his workspace and headed to the opening of his dwellings. He felt the irresistible need to find out what had just reawakened and why the Priestess had deemed it more important to protect than her own life.

A wicked grin spread across its unsightly features as the excitement built up inside.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N:** Have you guessed what's going on yet? I'm curious as to how transparent I am with my plot. I'm trying to keep it secret, but I don't think I'm doing a good job on that.


End file.
